The Smile Circus/Map
Special map for the The Smile Circus event. There are 5 stages. Two are quiz stages and the other 3 are styling battle stages. Complete these stages to get Magic Cards . Stages 1 - Magic Circus *Style: Yue Qianshuang Nikki, did you hear about the Smile Circus? Let's dress relaxing and lively clothes to attend the celebration. *'Momo': Celebration Square is so stunningly decorated! I can't wait to see the Smile Circus in action! Let's go buy tickets, Nikki! *'Bobo': You didn't know, Momo? We don't need tickets to see Smile Circus perform! All we need to do is play some festival games and earn a price card to get in! *'Nikki': I never thought such a famous circus' performances could be free... *'Kimi': There aren't many spectators here in the square, though. Could it be because of those rumors we heard on our way here? *'Bobo': It's possible... On the way here, everyone was saying the clown's cards are imbued with magic that saps the happiness out of people! *'Momo': But it's a celebration; why would they turn it into something out of a horror film? I think I'll just sit this one out, have fun... Ow, Bobo! Don't drag me by the ears! *'Nikki': We're already here, why not take a walk and look around? Hey... isn't that...? *'Bobo': General Yue and Master Ming? What are they doing here? *'Momo': Ming is so pretty! *'Bobo': I think the General is much cuter in person than in the newspaper's photos! I wish I could be as cute and chic as her... *'Momo': Keep your voice down, Bobo! She must have overheard, look! They're coming towards us! *'Yue Qianshuang': Hello, there! Um, I overheard you saying something about 'newspapers' and 'cute' just now... may I ask what you were referring to? *'Nikki': Ah... Master, General, it's a honor to meet you! Actually, we read about you in the Amphithea News... we all love your designs! *'Yue Qianshuang': Hahaha, your palatial exhibition was also very nice, Nikki! *'Momo': Eh?! Does the General know Nikki? *'Yue Qianshuang': Ming told me about you. I'm very happy to meet you here, as well. *'Bobo': But what may I ask is the General of Clan Tiger doing here in the Apple Federation's Celebration Square? Are you... on a secret mission, perhaps?! *'Ming Shuiyuan': No, we were actually on our way to the Federal Military Technology Expo. *'Yue Qianshuang': But then, we heard some rumors of evil clowns stealing people's happiness with magic cards in Celebration Square! *'Ming Shuiyuan': ... *'Yue Qianshuang': So we thought we should make a brief investigation into the matter before going to the expo. What about you? Are you here for the same reason? *'Nikki': Actually, we just wanted to see the circus perform... *'Momo': But if these rumors are true, we have to put a stop to them! *'Bobo': Momo, I know what you're thinking! You wanted to run away so badly before, but after seeing Ming you changed your mind. Am I right? *'Momo': Th'That's not true, Nikki! If the rumors are true, we need to catch the bad guys right away! *'Yue Qianshuang': Well, since our goals align, let's work together! *(At the gate of Celebration Square) *'Worker': Wait, wait! Getting our hands on those cards won't be easy! First, let's put on some casual and lively clothes and join in the celebration! *'Bobo': Is that all? This should be easy, then! Nikki, put on the right outfit and go win some of those cards! *'Nikki': Sure! 2 - Circus Quiz Momo We have circus in our world too. These questions are nothing to Nikki. What? The prize is not grilled fish? *Quiz stage 3 - Circus Quiz Bobo Ah! Momo has traded the magic cards for snacks! Nikki, don't let him do that again! *Quiz stage 4 - Mysterious Smile *Style: Kimi The secret of card and clown might be hidden behind the stage. Let's sneak in low-key and covert clothes. *'Yue Qianshuang': These games are so much fun! Come on, let's go to the next one! *'Kimi': They really put a lot of thought into setting up this celebration, didn't they? The Smile Circus really lives up to its fame. *'Nikki': Didn't they say these cards suck the happiness out of you? I can't imagine how, I'm having so much fun right now... *'Momo': Speak for yourself... I haven't had any grilled fish at all today, and it makes me want to cry... *'Bobo': Well, since Momo isn't having a good time, let's just forget about the performance and go home! *'Momo': What, no! I'm not sad at all, not even a little! I still want to see the circus! *'Smile the Clown': What an adorable little kitty! Smile extends a warm welcome to you and your friends. Do you have any happy cards, then? *'Momo': (Whispers) Happy cards? Will I lose my happiness after I surrender the cards? *'Bobo': (Whispers) The truth comes with a price it seems, so go ahead and hand over those cards, Nikki! *'Nikki': Hello, Smile! I've got a few cards right here; are they enough to get us into the show? *'Smile the Clown': (Whispers) Wow... so many of them... Fantastic, truly fantastic... *'Yue Qianshuang': Hey, there, what are you whispering about? *'Smile the Clown': ... It's nothing! Thank you, please come in. The show is about to start! Woolaah! *(In the auditorium) *'Momo': That clown was acting oddly, but it was somehow so... familiar. I feel like I've met her before... *'Bobo': I feel the same way, too... Wait, I remember! She was there when the December Troupe performed here last year! *'Nikki': That's right, there was a clown who spoke in a weird way that day, too... she even called out to me! *'Bobo': I thought it was suspicious back then, but I didn't think she had anything to do with the cards... something's fishy about this clown! Let's go backstage and check it out, Nikki! *'Ming Shuiyuan': Don't bother. *'Momo': But why? That clown is really weird, though... *'Ming Shuiyuan': These are ordinary cards. There is nothing to check. *'Yue Qianshuang': Don't say that! Sneaking around back and finding the truth is lots of fun, right Nikki? I'll go with you! *'Kimi': That clown is probably being fooled by someone... looks like we need to snap her out of it. But we'd better change into some inconspicuous clothing before leaving. 5 - Card and Wish *Style: Clown Listen, it's the carnival chord~ Dear guests, change into gorgeous dress and join the celebration! *(Backstage) *'Bobo': Hey look, another clown is practicing card tricks over there! Her moves are so complicated, I can only keep my eyes on the cards... *'Nikki': Aren't those the cards that Smile the Clown collected? *'Smile the Clown': Stop, you guys! *'Momo': Damn! Bobo, cover me! *'Bobo': What are you talking about, how could a petite, lovely girl like me cover someone like y...? Uh, sorry! W-we must have gone in the wrong direction... *'Smile the Clown': Don't lie to me! You were so suspicious outside... no one would give me any of their cards that suck happiness out of people, and yet you gave me so many! What are you after, huh? *'Nikki': So it's true that you use these cards to drain the happiness out of others! *'Smile the Clown': Hmph, so what if it's true? You don't know a thing, you lot... *'Smile the Clown': My partner was once the most famous clown in the December Troupe... She had given people a lot of joy, but because of 'that', she left the Troupe broken-heartedly... *'Smile the Clown': I just want to use these cards to take back all the happiness she gave to them! Is that so wrong! *'Kimi': That? You don't mean... *'Nikki': Huh? Kimi, do you mean... Ah, I remember! It was that, eh... *'Bobo': But who gave you these magical cards? *'Smile the Clown': A strange man in a cape... now that I think of it, I haven't seen him ever since he gave me these cards. My partner has gotten better, but I haven't had a chance to thank him! *'Bobo': A strange man in a cape, huh... only one person in recent memory fits that description. It could only be... *'Momo': Smile, you– *'Yue Qianshuang': (Interrupts Mom) Oh, the opening drumroll! What are we waiting for? Hurry up, or else we'll miss the show! *'Bobo': But, but! *'Yue Qianshuang': Forget about it, let's go! *(In the auditorium) *'Ming Shuiyuan': Is it over? *'Nikki': Hmm... I see now. Smile's partner is that clown in the diamond mask. No wonder she's been doing this... *'Bobo': That mask allows the wearer to make people laugh, but it makes the wearer more and more melancholy... She's using those card to gather everyone's happiness and cheer her up! *'Kimi': Smile left the December Troupe to start her own circus. I'm sure that had something to do with this, too. *'Momo': But the caped weirdo she mentioned... it must have been the Fantasy Envoy! I don't think he ever had any magic cards; he's probably been fooling her this whole time! *'Nikki': That's true... so why didn't you let us tell her the truth, General? *'Yue Qianshuang': She said her partner was getting better, didn't she? So does it really matter if the cards are magic or not? *'Bobo': Ah... got it... *'Nikki': The thing that's helping the clown get back on her feet isn't magic; it's Smile's heart... *'Yue Qianshuang': She worked so hard to collect all those cards. Just let her believe it's working, okay? *'Nikki': You're right... Just look at them! Their performances are in perfect sync! We can't see their faces from under those masks, but I'm sure they're having a good time. *'Bobo': I agree! Nikki! Let's put on some gorgeous clothes and join in the merriment! Quiz Category:Events Category:Event Maps Category:The Smile Circus